bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brain Bowl Incubation
"The Brain Bowl Incubation" is the eighth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 10, 2016. Summary After Amy and Sheldon combine their DNA in an experiment, Sheldon wants to have coitus with Amy to procreate who is reluctant to immediately have a child. Extended Plot Sheldon is sitting in Amy's lab lamenting how much the skin tissue sample she is about to take from him is going to hurt. Amy wants to synthesize a neural network using their joint skin cells. Sheldon is willing to do it for science though the alcohol swap is very cold. Amy gives him a count of three before he takes it. Three. Two. Swab! Sheldon doesn't even feel it, but does make her say three due to his need for closure. Raj is in the telescope lab eating Funyuns and look for extraterrestrial planets. Isabella the maintenance worker comes in. Raj finds a gravitational wobble that could be an extrasolar planets that could have life on it and could be named after him. Isabella wonders if there is life, maybe it already has a name. Raj helps her with the trash and they do stare at each other for a moment and then say goodbye. While Amy is checking their brain cells, Sheldon pushes her aside and all he sees is his own eyelashes. Amythtn checks and finds astrocyts which means they have grown a primitive neural network. Sheldon then finds himself with a profound sense of creation since they used his DNA. Not unlike when he made sea monkeys. Since it was also using Amy's DNA, he redefines their creation as we-monkeys. They then start to test it to light and sound to see how it reacts. They gang is around the table in 4A. Howard figures the order was screws up since they got steamed broccoli which was for Raj. Penny is sure that he must be seeing someone since he has switched to broccoli. Finally he admits that he meet a woman in telescope room named Isabella. Leonard figures that she is an astronomer and then Raj doesn't correct him. Bernadette is discussing their DNA experiment at their place (4B). She can't believe that one can turn skin cells into functioning brain cells. Amy counters that she turned Sheldon into a functioning boyfriend. Sheldon is showing Bernie pictures of their creation. They have provide that it reacts faster than any other network made by Amy. According to Bernadette, her baby is now facing down getting ready for birth. She gets uptight when Sheldon compares their growing neural creation with her gestating human child. Sheldon agrees to think of both of them special in their own way, though they didn't have to have sex with Howard Wolowitz to have theirs. Raj is helping Isabella clean the men's room calling it fun. He also mentions that he had a cleaning lady and other servants when he was growing up. Raj finds out that she is unmarried and has a 19 year old son in law school. She appreciates the interest, but she works two jobs and has no time for dating. She tells him "Good night", though Raj while leaving says that he still thinks that there is something going on between them. Amy and Sheldon are very happy with their results since their little network is processing more information than most. He wants to go onto step two. Amy says that that wold be to try an replicate their results. No. Sheldon wants them to have a baby. Amy asks what he is talking about? Sheldon point out that their DNA combination is truly exceptional and that it might be the next step in mankind's evolution. Amy is not ready to have a baby, even though Sheldon insists that her cycle is just right for it. Sheldon then leans over and starts wiggling his bottom at her. Amy gets disgusted and leaves. Isabella comes into the telescope room and has found that Raj has made them dinner since she was too busy to go out. He even cleaned up the next offices so that she could take a break. He made what he claimed was food from her homeland. Cuban food? Raj then wonders if they had Mexican food in Cuba. Amy is discussing Sheldon's need for making a baby with Leonard and Penny. Penny wonders if he wanted to make the baby out of Lego. Penny asks if they would have a super-intelligent child? That was possible, but not guaranteed. Sheldon's father once picked a fight with a cactus, but that didn't include his extraterrestrial parents that sent him to earth. Reaching the top of the stairs, Amy finds a path of rose petals going into her apartment. "Oh, man!" she exclaims. Leonard and Penny to have fun with what ever nightmare is behind door number two. Amy finds the lights low, candlelight, cool jazz playing and Sheldon dressed up with his hair slicked down drinking brandy from a snifter. Sheldon offers her a brandy and Amy declines. Sheldon replies that it is just as well since its disgusting. Credits * Guest starring: ** Maria Canals-Barrera as Isabella * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland & Saladin K. Patterson http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/11/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1008-brain.html Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon and Amy mix their DNA and incubate some brain cells. *Taping date: October 25, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November, 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on November 10, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Sheldon is interested in having coitus and Amy turns him down since she doesn't want to get pregnant yet. ** In this episode, they notably switch personalities, with Sheldon having interest in coitus and Amy wanting to wait for the right time. * Bernadette only appears in one scene in this episode. * Raj has a new love interest: Isabella. * This episode once again involves everyone referring to Sheldon as some kind of extra-terrestrial. * Second episode after "The Apology Insufficiency" where Howard sits on Sheldon's Spot. * For the first time in 4 years, Raj mentions his sister Priya when Raj tells Isabella that his sister is a lawyer after Isabella tells Raj that her 19-year-old son is studying to be a lawyer. The last time Priya was mentioned was in "The Recombination Hypothesis" (S5E13), a span of 115 episodes and her previous appearance was in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" which was 121 episodes ago. Quotes :Sheldon: (to Amy, seductively, and while holding a glass of brandy) Care for a brandy? :Amy: I don't think so. :Sheldon: Good choice, it's disgusting. ---- :Leonard: Why does he need a baby? He's already hairless and smells like talcum powder. :Penny: Could you two really have a super-intelligent child? :Amy: Well there is a genetic component, but that doesn't guarantee anything. :Leonard: That's true. Sheldon's father once picked a fight with a cactus. :Penny: Yeah, but that's just his Earth parents. We don't know anything about the ones that sent him here. :Leonard: Well, we know they were smart enough to send him away. ---- :Sheldon: (impressed) I have to say, it is nice to share this with someone who's on the same journey. Although, right now ours is testing off the charts while yours is floating around in it's own waste. :Bernadette: (cross) Are you actually comparing my human baby to your brain in a bowl. :Sheldon: Well, I didn't make you waddle up four flights of stairs for the heck of it. :Bernadette: You do realize my baby has functioning organs and can recognizes voices. :Sheldon: Yeah, but ours can recognize a specific data stream among background noises. :Bernadette: Mine has a fully developed immune system. :Sheldon: Ours doesn't need an immune system because it lives in a state-of-the-art German incubator. :Amy: Sheldon, that's enough. :Sheldon: Alright, you know what? Fine. Let's just agree that both creations are special in their own way, and it's foolish to compare them. (in a half-whisper to Amy) Although, we didn't need to have sex with Howard for ours, so we win. ---- Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. 10.08 tbbi-1.jpg 10.08 tbbi-2.jpg 10.08 tbbi-3.jpg 10.08 tbbi-4.jpg 10.08 tbbi-5.jpg 10.08 tbbi-6.jpg 10.08 tbbi-7.jpg 10.08 tbbi-8.jpg 10.08 tbbi-9.jpg 10.08 tbbi-10.jpg 10.08 tbbi-11.jpg 10.08 tbbi-12.jpg 10.08 tbbi-13.jpg 10.08 tbbi-14.jpg 10.08 tbbi-15.jpg 10.08 tbbi-16.jpg 10.08 tbbi-17.jpg 10.08 tbbi-18.jpg 10.08 tbbi-19.jpg 10.08 tbbi-20.jpg 10.08 tbbi-21.jpg 10.08 tbbi-22.jpg References Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Season 10 Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Raj Category:Series 10 Category:Raj's Women Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:2016 Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:November Episodes Category:Raj single Category:Shamy Together Category:Shamy Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Apartment Building Category:Fall episodes Category:Fall 2016 Category:Shamy episode Category:Raj has a date Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Baby Bump Category:Girlfriend Category:Cleaner Category:Skin Experiment Category:November episodes Category:November 2016 Category:Autumn episodes Category:Sheldon Wants A Child Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Bernadette One Scene Category:Telescope Room Category:Isabella